alfrednes,let me in!
by toris laurinatis
Summary: japan has lent America another one of this movies, oh no! But what evers going with the thing out side doesn't help at all.


Alfred sat alone on her couch, shoveling popcorn into his mouth, the popcorn in one hand and a burger in the other. He stared at his TV tied to the suspense of the movie, that kiku had given him earlier on that day. The sky darkened as the sun began to disappear behind the horizon. One lone tree stood in the center of his garden, just visible through the living room window.

Alfred was glued to his, well kiku's movie, but still able to catch a glimpse of the dark object that hit his door. THUD! Alfred jumped, startled by unexpected noise, spilling the popcorn on the floor and flinging his burger across the room. "What the hell was that?" he whimpered, creeping towards the door. The door knob was cold in his hand, his heart pounded in his chest. The hinges squeaked from rust as the door creaked open. A rush of cold air brushed Alfred's face as his eyes scanned across the dim yard. Nothing could be seen. Nothing made a sound, except the breeze as it washed through the tree.

He slowly shut the door behind him, and then cleaned up the popcorn. He had just sat down when another object hit the door with a louder thud this time. "It's just some kids," he thought "nothing to worry about." he quickly made himself comfortable and began to turn on another movie that kiku had given him. Minutes passed and another thud froze the silence, the shaking door vibrated across the floor. Alfred raced for the lock, and quickly shut the blinds. "They'll go away, it's probably just this really scary movie that kiku gave me" he said looking over at my little pony equestria girls, he quivered, but grabbed a knife to calm his nerves and give him a sense of security, he jumped back onto the sofa curling into a ball with a pillow.

Tap….Tap…..Tap…..He heard some thing or someone tapping on the living room window. The tapping grew louder, faster. He froze there in fear, staring at the windows as the tapping became more constant. He was afraid to investigate, but somehow it drew him in. His home was small and there were very little hiding places the ones there were, were far too obvious. Besides, he didn't want to hide. He wanted to see it coming instead of cowering in fear, and not be the childish baby that Arthur thought he was.

The tapping suddenly stopped. He took a deep breath as he slowly made his way to the door. He could see a silhouette standing just outside the door. He stood just out of sight, holding his breath so not to be heard. With his back pressed against the cold wood, she could feel it knocking, each knock sent a vibration down his spine and too the floor, head, her anxiety raised to the peak. Three more knocks hit the door. "Let me in." a gravelly whisper slipped through the door and into Alfred's ears. He bit his lip, tears filling his eyes, he thought of all the time when he had said that he had hated Arthur and argued with him over nothing. Another three knocks erupted his thoughts, furious now. "Let me in." a now angry voice ordered.

The knocking didn't stop. It grew harder as the voice grew louder. "Let me in! Let me in! LET ME IN!" The knocking grew so fierce it could have shattered the door. Tears leaked from his eyes, he was going to die. "What do I do," he thought "should I open the door?" The knocking was more than he could bear. "I know you're in there, Alfred. ." it said. His stomach twisted and knotted tightly, his breath caught in his throat, and tears now streamed down his face. "Go away!" he shouted, finally proving that he was there. "Let me in!" it screamed in response. "Leave me alone!" he cried. The voice and the knocking ringing in his head, maybe being the childish, weak, baby that Arthur thought he was, was good. Reaching for the lock hesitantly, he sucked up her tears and held his breath; shakily his hands unlocked the door and threw it open.

Nothing was there. The tree stood in the yard unmoving, no wind. Nothing. He shut the door, shaking in fear yet relived. With the click of the lock, the room grew cold, deadly cold. Goose-bumps covered his skin, he shivered. "Thank you for letting me in." a voice whispered behind him.


End file.
